Chibi Cass
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Castiel est victime d'un sortilège qui le transforme en chibi. Il demande alors de l'aide aux Winchester pour régler ce problème. -spoiler saison 5


**Disclamer:** les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chibi Cass**

-Dean! Dean! Dean!

La voix légèrement aiguë continua de répéter son prénom, d'un ton affolé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveillât. Fatigué, le chasseur se força à entrouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Un adorable petit personnage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un manga et mesurait à peine plus d'une dizaine de centimètres. Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'il le détaillait davantage. Les courts cheveux noirs du personnage étaient ébouriffés. Deux ailes corbeau étaient repliées dans son dos. Ses immenses yeux bleus, remplis d'inquiétude, fixaient Dean. Il portait exactement la même tenue que Castiel c'est-à-dire un trench-coat beige par-dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une cravate mal nouée autour du cou. D'ailleurs, Dean remarqua qu'il ressemblait énormément à son ami angélique.

-Dean! insista le chibi.

L'interpellé dévisageait toujours le petit personnage qui était au bord des larmes.

-Castiel? s'étonna-t-il.

Le chibi hocha vivement la tête. Dean s'assit et attrapa le col de la veste de l'ange pour le soulever. Castiel était tellement choqué par sa situation qu'il ne pensa même pas à s'en vexer. Il restait totalement immobile.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sam en sortant de la salle de bain.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce avant de se poser sur son frère qui lui tournait le dos.

-Je croyais t'avoir entendu appeler Castiel, déclara-t-il.

-Il est là, répondit simplement son aîné.

-Ah oui? Moi je ne le vois nulle-part.

Dean se leva puis se tourna pour faire face à on frère en posant le chibi sur la paume de sa main. Interloqué, Sam s'approcha pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations.

-Que s'est-il passé? finit-il par demander à son frère.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Castiel ne m'a rien dit.

Les Winchester reportèrent leur attention sur l'ange qui replia ses ailes autour de lui, embarrassé.

-Je... je cherchais des pistes pour nous aider à arrêter l'apocalypse et... je crois qu'une sorcière m'a jeté un sort, expliqua-t-il avec hésitation.

-Quoi? s'étonna Dean.

-Une sorcière m'a jeté un sort.

-J'avais compris mais pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

-Qui t'a fait ça? intervint Sam.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta Castiel, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

Sam le dévisagea.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de sort pareil, commenta-t-il.

-Quelle genre de sorcière lance des sorts aussi ridicules?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Je vais téléphoner à Bobby, déclara-t-il. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Ce serait étonnant.

Sam haussa de nouveau les épaules puis s'éloigna pour téléphoner. Dean reporta son attention sur l'ange qui avait replié ses ailes dans son dos.

-Au fait, comment as-tu réussi à nous retrouver? demanda-t-il. Je pensais qu'on était indétectables pour les anges et les démons.

-Vous l'êtes. Je suis arrivé ici par accident. Je... je...

Gêné, Castiel baissa les yeux.

-Quoi?

-Je... me suis affolé et j'ai volé le plus loin possible de la sorcière, finit le chibi dans un murmure. J'ai aperçu ta voiture en survolant le parking. Je suis donc venu vous demander de l'aide.

-Je vois.

Sam revint vers eux, l'air ennuyé.

-Alors?

-Il n'a jamais vu ou entendu parler de ce genre de cas. Il a même cru que je plaisantais au début.

-J'aurais cru la même chose à sa place. On dirait qu'on va devoir faire les recherches nous-mêmes. Alors Cass, tu nous montres l'endroit où l'horrible sorcière t'a jeté un sort?

Le chibi arborait un air sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom.

Dean rit.

-Je sais.

-Je suis un ange du Seigneur. Tu me dois le respect.

Les frères Winchester pouffèrent, retenant tant bien que mal un éclat de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Désolé Cass, s'excusa Sam. Mais...

-Mais ça fait bizarre de te voir parler si sérieusement dans ta situation actuelle, continua Dean.

Vexé, l'ange lui tourna le dos.

-Il y a au moins un point positif à cette histoire.

-Lequel?

-Tu es beaucoup plus expressif que d'habitude.

Castiel s'envola et s'approcha de la porte. Les chasseurs lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils quittèrent le motel et se dirigèrent vers l'Impala. Lorsque Dean ouvrit sa portière, Castiel se faufila à l'intérieur du véhicule et s'assit sur le tableau de bord. Les chasseurs s'assirent à leur tour puis Dean mit le contact.

-Tu vas nous conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où tu as vu la sorcière, d'accord?

Le chibi hocha la tête, observant les alentours avec sérieux. Dean suivit ses indications. Le trajet les mena jusqu'à un terrain vague se trouvant à plusieurs kilomètres de leur motel où ils se garèrent. Un air confus s'afficha sur le visage de l'ange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Dean.

-Il y avait un manoir ici. C'est là que la sorcière m'a jeté un sort.

-Mais il n'y a rien ici, protesta Sam.

Castiel voleta jusqu'à la portière.

-On peut aller vérifier?

-Bien sûr, répondit Dean en ouvrant la portière.

Le chibi sortit et survola le terrain vague pendant que les chasseurs sortaient de l'Impala. Ils l'aidèrent à ratisser la zone et à chercher des traces de la sorcière mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Pas le moindre indice. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Tu t'es peut-être trompé d'endroit, suggéra Sam.

Des larmes apparurent au bord des yeux de Castiel. Sa bouche se mit à trembler.

-V-vous ne me faites pas confiance...

Il éclata en sanglots.

-Mais si, protesta Dean. Allez... Ne pleure pas pour ça.

Toujours secoué par des sanglots, Castiel essuya ses yeux avec les manches de son trench-coat.

-On devrait mener notre enquête, dit Sam. Il y a une ville pas très loin d'ici. Les habitants pourront nous dire si des événements étranges sont arrivés dans les parages.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête. Décidés, ils retournèrent à l'Impala. Soudainement, à quelques pas du véhicule, les ailes de Castiel cessèrent de battre et il tomba. Grâce à ses réflexes, Dean le rattrapa avant qu'il ne percutât le sol.

-Hé Cass! Ça va?

Le chibi avait les yeux en forme de tourbillon.

-Je... je suis fatigué... J'arrive plus à voler...

Dean le posa délicatement sur le tableau de bord où il resta étendu, k.o. Le chasseur fit démarrer sa voiture. Il roula en direction de la ville. Quand ils atteignirent les premiers bâtiments, Castiel reprit connaissance. Il se redressa tandis que Dean garait sa voiture.

-Tu vas mieux?

Le chibi hocha la tête.

-Tant mieux. On va pouvoir faire nos recherches.

L'air décidé, Castiel se mit debout.

-On commence par quoi? demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, déclara Sam.

-Pourquoi?

-À cause de ton état.

-Je peux quand même vous aider à faire les recherches.

-Sammy a raison, soupira Dean. Tu ne peux pas te promener en ville comme ça. Tu dois rester caché dans la voiture.

-Mais...

-Les gens seront choqués si ils voient un personnage de dessin-animé leur poser des questions.

-On aura qu'à leur dire la vérité.

-La vérité? On ne va quand même pas leur dire que tu es un ange et qu'une sorcière t'a jeté un sort.

-Bah si.

-On ne peut pas.

Castiel pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

-Écoute... on va faire le plus vite possible mais il faut que tu restes caché dans la voiture, d'accord?

-...D'accord.

Les Winchester quittèrent le véhicule, laissant l'ange seul. Pendant près de deux heures, ils interrogèrent les citadins. D'après ces derniers, il n'était jamais rien arrivé d'étrange dans leur ville. Apparemment, il n'y avait même jamais eu de meurtres ou de mort dans des circonstances inexplicables. De plus, le terrain vague à l'entrée de la ville était désert depuis une vingtaine d'années et était toujours en vente. Les deux chasseurs retournèrent à l'Impala, bredouilles.

-Alors? demanda l'ange avec impatience.

-Il n'y a absolument rien, déclara Sam. Cette ville est la plus normale que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Castiel s'assit, l'air déçu.

-Toute cette histoire ressemble à une blague...

Sam tiqua puis se tourna vers son frère, le dévisageant avec sérieux.

-Et si c'était ça?

-Quoi?

-Une blague.

Dean comprit ce que son cadet sous-entendait.

-Tu penses que...?

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable qu'on ait.

L'aîné reporta son attention sur le chibi.

-Dis-moi Cass... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le coin?

-J'ai senti une énergie provenir de cette région. Je suis venu vérifier ce que c'était.

-Cette énergie devait être sacrément importante pour t'attirer ici. Ça aurait dû faire venir d'autres... personnes, non?

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent.

-Si. Vous pensez que c'était un piège.

-C'est plus que probable.

-Qui m'a fait ça?

-On pense que c'est Gabriel.

De l'agacement passa dans les yeux du chibi.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna-t-il.

Dean démarra de nouveau l'Impala. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au terrain vague qui était aussi triste et désert que quelques heures auparavant. Ils descendirent du véhicule et marchèrent pendant une dizaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-On prie pour qu'il vienne.

Sam faillit émettre un rire moqueur mais Castiel ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Concentré, il murmura sa prière. Le seul mot que les chasseurs distinguèrent était le nom de l'archange.

-Vous m'avez appelé?

Les Winchester sursautèrent avant de se retourner. Gabriel se tenait entre eux et l'Impala. Comme à son habitude, il avait un paquet de sucrerie dans les mains qu'il grignotait tranquillement.

-Salut.

Castiel voleta jusqu'à lui tandis qu'un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage.

-Vous avez reçu mon cadeau à ce que je vois.

-Rend-moi mon apparence! ordonna le chibi.

-Pourquoi? Tu es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça.

Une moue boudeuse se peignit sur le visage de Castiel.

-Je ne peux pas me battre.

Gabriel pointa tour à tour Dean et Sam du doigt.

-Ils te servent à quoi tes chasseurs s'ils ne sont même pas capables de se battre à ta place.

-Ce sont mes amis et on doit empêcher l'apocalypse! Je ne peux rien faire comme ça.

-Et alors?

Dean s'approcha à son tour.

-Alors, tu vas rendre immédiatement son apparence à Castiel, déclara-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles.

-Ton petit jeu ne nous amuse pas.

-C'était pourtant ce que vous vouliez, non? Un ange de compagnie.

Les chasseurs et le chibi dévisagèrent l'archange. Le regard de Gabriel passa de l'un à l'autre. Castiel, Dean et Sam semblaient simplement exaspérés. Il n'y avait même plus une once d'agacement dans leurs yeux. Finalement, il poussa un profond soupir. Cette situation ne l'amusait plus si aucun d'eux ne réagissait.

-D'accord.

Il fit claquer ses doigts. Castiel retrouva immédiatement son apparence normale. Il réussit à retomber sur ses pieds. Gabriel arborait une expression boudeuse tandis que les chasseurs dévisageaient l'ange.

-J'imagine que vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide maintenant.

Il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Castiel se tourna vers eux, l'air sérieux.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il disparut à son tour.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura Dean.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger.

-On fait quoi maintenant? finit par demander Sam, remis de sa surprise.

-Tu appelles Bobby pour lui dire que tout est réglé et on cherche une nouvelle affaire.

Les chasseurs retournèrent vers leur voiture.

_**Fin**_


End file.
